Behind the scenes
by uchihahyuuga09
Summary: "Naruto and the Ninja world" the movie shoot is over. My story is about their life outside the original manga. But they are both the actors and the Shinobis of Konoha. And things are always darker beneath the surface. The plots keeps on complementing the original series. So lets go with the flow #SasuHina and many more.
1. Chapter 1

The forth shinobi war is finally over. Everyone is now released from the infinite tsukuyomi thanks to the war heroes Naruto and Sasuke along with Sakura and Kakashi. Its a beautiful warm morning and the world gets up from a deep sleep.

CUT!

As the man with a rough grey hat and a khaki jacket shouts through his microphone, everyone arranges to get up and ease. It was a long tiring shoot and all the actors are exhausted. The crew members start to bring in some chairs, umbrellas, drinking water and supplies to help the actors.

"Congratulations guys! Great job you all!"

The director raises his voice again on his microphone to get the attention. "That's a final pack up and we have a long break now". All the crew members along with the actors are happy to hear him. They show their appreciations individually.

"Anosan Anosan!" The guy with blonde hair and big cheerful smile approaches towards the director. "Now that we have a long break, I am thinking of making a list of relaxing things to do" he explains with his cheerful voice. "Ah tell me about it" Director speaks with a sigh, "I wish I could too but now all these promotions and medias that I need to take care of. Well, I am happy we did this" smiles at the blonde and the others near him "and thank you all for your hard work", turns off his microphone. After an hour or so, everyone is packed and ready to leave greeting to see each other after the break.

All the crew members depart with their group congratulating for the shooting completion and making plans to do for the vacation. The blonde walks off with his friends too.

"What a relief " the guy with tightly knotted black hair speaks "all those shots of war and fights were troublesome" he puts his hands behind his head and continues "but we did good no, Choji?" "Ah" Choji puffs a sound as he is too tired to reply his best mate. "Jees..I was so bored of staying inside that cocoon" Tenten speaks "more over, the cocoon smelled weird" Ino adds making disgusted face. "Those smells are from the fibers and plastics that made it, and the paints as we can smell, right, Akamaru?" "umm" Akamaru agrees. "I can tell" giggles Sakura. She doesn't know how it feels being inside those cocoons..well, she ccould guess watching Ino's face. "Right!" The blonde interrupts. " Lets make plans to have some fun during this break when we meet tonight" turns his head around " shall we guys?". "Sounds good, ya nice, ok" everyone accepts. "Sasuke?" Blonde asks with obvious voice turning towards Sasuke. "Hun! Ah, I just need a nice nap now" Sasuke speaks with his deep voice that he has. "That's a yes" Naruto speaks, pats on Sasuke's shoulder "Its been months that we left Konoha for these episodes, we all deserve some naps, some treats, some getaways" He adds.

The friends make their way together to their village hidden in leaves with chitchats of the shooting and such. Hinata quietly listens to their conversation and participates in her own peaceful gestures that she does.

.

After some good hours of travel, they make their entrance to the Konoha gate receiving welcome greetings and sharing smiles with the villagers passing by. Cheerful and happening blonde gets the most of them of course being the lead character, well he deserves it.

"Hinata!" The beautiful pink haired lady speaks. "Can you walk with me till the Ninja academy junction today? I need to discuss some stuffs." "S-sure, Sakura chan!" Hinata replies with a smile. "N-Neji nishan and Lee kun are far b-behind us so I can go home with them w-when they arrive." She adds.

"Later" Sasuke speaks and turns left from the first junction leaving everyone behind. "Sasuke! Make sure you get ready when I come to pick you up tonight!" Naruto shouts out loud at his best mate. "Make sure you don't shout too loud if am asleep you dope" Sasuke replies as he continues walking. " Hun! What's up Hinata?" Kiba asks with a surprise. She was supposed to turn along with Sasuke to reach the Hyuuga district. "Umm am g-gonna join you guys for some time." Hinata replies.

"Ah! Here we are." Sakura says as they reach Ninja Academy Stadium "Alright guys, we will see you all later" She greets her friends. "Yup, see you tonight, Sakura chan, Hinata!" Naruto replies. "Let me know when you get ready." Ino says to Sakura "Yosh!" Sakura replies playfully. Akamaru gently pushes Hinata to show his love like he does before he leaves. "See you Akamaru" Hinata greets him patting his head. Everyone walks away.

"Lets take a sit" Sakura says heading towards a wooden bench. "Sigh! I am so excited about the episodes we did" She says sitting down exausted.

"um" Hinata smiles sitting next to her.

Sakura turns towards Hinata "Hinata, I have been thinking of saying this since so long but.." She holds her voice and starts to think.

"W-what is it? Sakura chan!" Hinata asks.

"Well.." She turns to Hinata again and smiles "Its just about Sasuke kun."


	2. Chapter 2

After some seconds of silence, Sakura continues, " I don't understand what to do with that guy. He is never interested in much things. Even after all these shoots we did together, we didn't build up any friendship. I could never get a chance to get his attention. It feels like he hates me and that bothers me."

Hinata continues to stare at Sakura with her sad expression.

Sakura puts her hand on Hinata's knee, "But you!" She continues with softer voice "You are his closest neighbor. You saw him grow up every day. You both belong to the similar clan and family. Perhaps that's why Sasuke kun is different with you Hinata."

"B-but I don't think S-Sasuke Kun hates you Sakura chan." Hinata interrupts. "Please don't be so harsh on y-yourself. L-let him understand you..one s-step at a time."

Sakura adds "I don't know how to do this. The only person he listens to is Naruto. And the only girl he seems to tolerate is you. Its useless to ask Naruto for this so am asking you to help me with him."

Hinata remains silent as she lowers her head slowly in thoughts.

"I really need your help. I really like Sasuke kun. Please do this for me Hinata."

After a moment of silence, Hinata raises her head, "S-sakura chan, if I can help you with this in anyway, I sure will. B-but..h-how shall I"

"Don't worry, we can figure out some ways right." Sakura interrupts.

"I-I will sure help you if you n-need me Sakura chan" Hinata smiles as she puts her hand on top of Sakura's hand.

.

.

Its 7 in the evening, the colorful lamps are shining in the beautiful hyuuga streets. The aroma of fish cakes, stew, sukiyaki, and other dishes are oozing from the houses. The place is alive with noises of families gathering and preparing for dinner. Across the road is comparatively cold. The street lamps are just dim and the houses concrete. No one lives in those houses. There are memorial inscriptions in front of each blocks. The Uchiha district, which was once the area of village security force is now like a memorial museum. Sasuke however, never agreed to sell this land for any purpose. He lives in one of those houses and takes care of the whole Uchiha premises.

"Sasuke!..Oi!" Naruto shouts from the front yard. "Sasuke!" he amplifies, head higher towards his window. Before he could blow another chant, Sasuke slides his front door, face twitched in annoyance.

"Jeess Naruto! Did someone die?" he asks.

"Na! You're ready!" Naruto speaks as Sasuke is all good to go.

"And you are alone?" Sasuke asks surprised.

"Hun! Ah Hinata will catch us, she was with Neji."

It rarely happens when the three don't make their way together from this street, ..maybe because Naruto always came to pick Sasuke up and Hinata was just accross the street..except if they go for the individual missons with their own groups.

As they come out of the Uchiha main gate, they wait for Hinata who is hastily approaching from her street.

"Gomen! H-hope you didn't have to w-wait too long." She speaks while she catches her breathe "I was asking N-Neji nishan to join us but he s-said he will be little late." She continues.

"Never mind! Hinata chan" Blonde says showing all of his teeth.

Hinata still trying to catch her breathe. "H-hello Sasuke kun".

"How have you been" Sasuke asks.

"Good t-thank you" Hinata replies with a little smile.

"Yoush! lets go" Naruto starts to walk folding his hands behind his head. The two follow him.

.

.

The rest are already in their regular restaurant. Its one of their favorite junction for meal. The best thing is that its traditional and they get to gather in their private compartment. Shikamaru and Choji have already ordered some pork chops, sake, sushi for everyone which is yet to be served.

"Minna" Naruto shouts sliding the wooden compartment door. "Hope we aren't too late" he says bending down to untie his shoelace. " Not really. The food isn't here yet." Kiba humors.

"H-hello minna" Hinata enters followed by Sasuke. "Hi again Hinata, Sasuke kun" Sakura greets with a smile.

The group can squeeze there and still get comfortable. As the food and drink is served, everyone starts to enjoy their pieces.

"Yumm, this is heaven" Choji talks enjoying his meal. Sikamaru sips his sake "there is nothing better than getting back home" he says leaning his back on the cushion. "True guys, I felt so delighted and peaceful entering into my house after so long." Naruto says.

After two hours or so everyone is pretty full and enjoying their sake. During this time, they have shared their shooting stories and experiences while doing it. Ino is resting against Sai, she is done eating and a little high on sake. Choji is still going on the pork chops. Shikamaru is helping choji sizzle his chops while sipping his drink consistently.

"You two look too cute together" Sakura turns to Sai and Ino "I am a bit high but I know you guys should stay like this forever, after marriage too" Ino smiles while still resting her head on his shoulder.

"Future!" Shino starts to talk in tipsy. " I wonder if I could see the future. What if we really have a ninja Goddess like Kaguya who wants to take all our ninjutshu like in the movie we did."

"Whaa!.. hell no...not now Shino" the union shouts.

"Ou its just a story the director visualized which is totally inspired by our lives..baka" Kiba explains, "and there are other movies to come in future, and loads of other stories".

"However, he really seems to get inspired by our ways of living. In their nations, there are no ninjutshu or chakra forms they practice. And they rely more on their technologies. There are different cultures in different parts of the world..Hmm interesting!" Naruto nods his head.


	3. Chapter 3

While all of them are busy talking, Hinata, who is in between Kiba and Sasuke is quietly treating Akamaru who is behind her back playing with her.

"Hinata! Akamaru is always so attached to you. He seems comfortable in there." Sakura says squinting her eyes.

"H-he is comfortable to rest your back on his warm fur too Sakura chan." Hinata says and smiles "I think you should come here and rest with him."

She stands to switch places while Sakura crawls to get into hers.

.

The night is getting matured and noone has spoken about the fun plans yet. Everyone just seems too overwhelmed and relaxed to get back, to be together. The drinking pace is going slow now, all of them are pretty much high and tranquil.

"Minna!" Shikamaru speaks slowly "lets gather tomorrow morning by the river bridge and discuss our plans".

Sakura rises her eyebrow slowly to speak "Right!". "We shooo jus do it thomaarroo morgin." Still leaning against Akamaru. Kiba gives a chuckle followed by the rest.

Sasuke takes the last sip from his cup, "lets wrap up for now then" he says.

"Why so soon Sasuke? The night is still young!" Naruto speaks in a wobbly tune.

"Guess I should be going then, I couldn't nap earlier." Sasuke replies while he neats himself to get up.

"We needa leave too" Sai speaks and grabs Ino's hand to wake her up.

Finally the group manages to gets out of the restaurant and prepare to head home. Shikamaru sets the meeting time for 10 in the morning and everyone scatter. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke make way together, Naruto decides to crash at Sasuke's place.

.

.

.

8 o'clock in the morning. Its strangely cold and grey. The dark clouds seem to pour their shower in any minute. Hinata grabs her stole before she leaves her room.

"Ohaio, Hinata nisama!" .

Hinata turns behind with a smile "ohaio, Hanabi. D-did you sleep well?"

"I tried to but I got disturbed by the noises from across the street"

"Noises! Ya N-naruto kun was there l-last night."

"Is that so?" Hanabi gives an obvious expression and the two giggle.

.

As they make their way for the breakfast, they meet Neji by the corridor.

"Ohaio, Neji Nishan"

"Ohaio, Hinata sama, Hanabi sama".

They head to the dining room.

"So how was your evening with friends, Hinata nishama?" Hanabi asks placing her natto on top of her steamed rice.

"hun! I-it was good. But w-we didn't make any plans for t-the holiday. S-so we decided to g-gather again. I n-need to meet t-them all in an h-hour for the same".

Suddenly Neji gives a surprised look, "but.. I thought you heard the noise Hinata sama."

Hinata and Hanabi stare oblivion to what Neji said.

"The noises at night from Uchiha district! And..! Naruto and Sasuke are in the hospital!"

.

"N-naruto kun and S-sasuke kun are in the hospital?" Hinata gets shocked. "A-are they alright?".

"I don't know much Hinata sama. Some of us went to check on the district after they were taken by medics. Sasuke's house has some damages. Its better if you check them by yourself."

.

Hinata and Hanabi rush towards the hospital. They meet Kiba near the river.

"Oi guys! What's the rush?" Kiba asks in wonder.

"N-naruto Kun and S-sasuke kun are in t-the hospital Kiba kun" Hinata tries to catch her breathe.

"What! No serious? What happened?"

"We are going to the hospital to find that out, Kiba nishan" Hanabi replies.

"Alright, you guys go on. I will inform the others." Kiba leaves for Shino and co


	4. Konoha Hospital (An unpleasant night)

The two sisters could notice that the hospital premises is not tensed but normal. It means there was possibly no attack or intruders from outside. First they reach Naruto's cabin as he usually gets the most trouble out of these situations. But they find it empty. So they rush to Sasuke's cabin. As they open the door, they get surprised to see Naruto standing by the side of the window. Sakura is checking the saline water that is connected to Sasuke's canella as he is lying unconsious on the bed.

"Hello Hinata, Hanabi." Naruto smiles.

Hinata jolts from Naruto's voice like she was previously lost in shock.

Sakura turns towards them, "come in Hinata" she asks.

the two get inside. Hinata notices some bruises and bandages on Naruto's body. Naruto smiles at Hanabi as she is browsing at Naruto's bruises.

"N-naruto kun, someone attacked you guys?" Hinata asks.

Suddenly Sasuke's body shows some response. Sakura then tries to measure his pressure and temperature.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing much! Just a brief spasm." Sakura replies. "Just what did you guys do exactly?" She asks Naruto annoyed.

Hinata gets confused hearing Sakura's question. _This means even Sakura chan doesn't know what had happened_ she thinks.

"He kinda...well... attacked." Everyone looks at Naruto astonished as he speaks.

Suddenly Kiba slams the door open followed by Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Shino and Lee.

"Yare yare! What happened here guys?" Shikamaru asks.

"Hello minna" Naruto greets them.

"Jezz how much did you guys drink last night?" Lee asks hovering his eyes around Sasuke.

"Guys guys hang on!" Sakura interrupts. "It is not appropriate to make noise in here. Why don't you guys go to Naruto's cabin? And you need to rest too Naruto."

"Ya we should actually" Naruto says as he holds on the table arms to stand up slowly. "Will be back in a bit Sasuke", he adds as he leaves with the group.

"Hinata!" Sakura calls. "Stay here, would you? Sasuke kun also doesn't need to be left all alone."

"But I t-thought you would be with him S-Sakura chan!"

"No, I need to go on a round now. Though am off duty, we check on patients while in premises."

"Right ok S-sakura chan."

Sakura leaves the room. Hinata stands near the window puzzled and gazing at Sasuke. She decides to check just what's happening to Sasuke's body to lie as such. She uses her byakungan. She finds out that Sasuke's chakra pattern is unbalanced and fainted. He used enermous amount of chakra for some reason and his body must not have handled it. _Why did you attack your best friend!_ She thinks to herself.

.

"I had to defend myself last night" Naruto speaks and everyone in the cabin gives the uni-shocked expression. "Sasuke was on his bed and I had crashed on the sofa. It was almost 2 in the morning. I heard Sasuke. He caught me up by surprise as he had released his Susanoo."

"Oh my god!" Kiba speaks.

"Yes, then I tried to speak to him, thats when I realised, he was barely consious. Man I was totally freshen up then. I called out his name but it wouldn't work. Then the Susanoo released its arrow towards me. I quickly dodged it and defended myself again and again. I didn't want to harm him so I tried to wake him up. But I had to do something before he could complete his Susanoo. After some attempts, I threw rasen shuriken towards the Susanoo and made an opening. Then Sasuke suddenly looked so vurnerable and fierce that he had awakend his Mangekyo Sharingan and tried to attack me with chidori. He attacked my Kage bunshin and as I was planning to attack him from behind, he had read my moves and almost killed me right there.

"Almost?!" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes, then he woke up. Like he was released from some spell. And he fell on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

(Knock on the door)

"Come in!" Tsunade yells from the Hokage's chair.

"Hokage sama" Kakashi enters the room.

"Yes Kakashi. Take a sit. How was your shoot?"

"It was nice. I am glad we did this. It has given us a better understanding on the outer lifestyle and so they have on ours."

"That's right! It has given us an opportunity to open up for them and get globalized. Keeping in mind that every changes and developments have their pros and cons. And we should come up with some new strategies and policies as required. However, that is not why I asked you to come here now." She rises from her chair and heads towards the window that vibrates with rain drops. Her eyes gazes far upon the village. You do know about Sasuke right?"

"Ah, its worse this time." Kakashi stands up and folds his hands.

"Yes, he almost killed Naruto. He almost used the last bit of his chakra. That could have killed himself too. Luckily, Naruto acted matured. The fight between these two could have destroyed Konoha last night!"

"Hmm!" Kakashi sounds in a bit of despair.

"It became worse because Sasuke was intoxicated last night. But he was also venerable because he lost his chakra randomly due to this intoxication." Tsunade turns towards Kakashi. "Since it went to this level now, you think we should give him some psychiatric therapy?"

.

.

Back in Sasuke's room, it's been over 20 minutes and no one has returned. Hinata has managed to tidy up the room and his table by then. Suddenly, Sasuke starts to show some changes. He starts to sweat as some purplish, blueish flame like smoke starts to release gradually from his body. Hinata rushes towards the door, extremely shocked and worried, to call upon the station nurses. Medics quickly arrive along with Naruto and the rest. The nurses get frightened at what they see.

"Quick! He is trying to release his Susanoo again!" Naruto shouts.

The nurses try to inject the tranquilizer but they are scared to get near him. The smoke begins to form its structure.

"Call Hokage sama!" Someone shouts.

Hinata who is closest to his bed could see Sasuke struggling to rise his body. She could see his right hand desperately trying to grab something. While Shikamaru prepares himself to bind Sasuke with his shadow possession, Naruto snatches the tranquillizer from the nurse to inject Sasuke before any mishap. Hinata quickly holds Sasuke's hand that he had stretched, and whispers "it's okay Sasuke kun!".

.

Out of flabbergast, the flames are disappeared. Sasuke is back, unconscious and tranquil. The sweating has stopped too. Naruto is frozen with a tranquilizer in his hand raised just about right to poke.

Everyone takes a long breath. Naruto almost crashes on the floor with relief. Shikamaru already crashed against Choji.

Hinata carefully places his hand near his chest and removes hers slowly. Tsunade and Kakashi arrives at the door in rush followed by Sakura.

.

"Just how long does it take for this boy to gain his chakra back?" Tsunade speaks annoyed as she approaches towards Sasuke. "Just how long does he have to go through this!" She speaks again, this time little softer as she places her hand on his forehead. She pauses for a moment, her eyes widened, "He doesn't have any fever. He is perfectly fine now." She gets amazed.

Everybody gives a gesture of relief.

She stares at him more, her eyebrows raised in surprise, smiles, "He just needs to regain his chakra and he will shout at you all in no time." Tsunade speaks and everyone laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

_The awakening_

1 o'clock in the afternoon. Sakura and Hinata are in the hospital with the two while the rest have gone home to take lunch. Naruto's progressing faster and Sakura is checking on Sasuke. Hinata had gone to bring some lunch for the three. She has unpacked the meal for Naruto. Then she goes to Sasuke's cabin.

"Sakura san! I-I have brought some f-food for Sasuke kun and you. I will keep it o-on his table for n-now."

"Great Hinata. You are so thoughtful."

Hinata places the food on the table while Sakura tries to switch Sasuke's saline water bag with a new one.

 _(Finish your food, Sasuke..! kassan(mother) look at me.. (giggles)! Nishan take me with you today! (Giggles)! Aww kawai(pretty) nee! (Giggles)! Have fun, Sasuke! Khassan! Otoushan(father)! Screams! Am sorry! (Cries)...(whispers)-Please come back!)_

Sasuke feels cool air into his lungs. His pulses hitting on his skin. He finds himself lying on his back, his senses numb, his head heavy, and his bones rigid. He rolls his head slightly towards a familiar sight. He sees long strands of black hair contrast against the window lights,but his vision is blurry. He raises his heavy eyelids following those silky strands, to find those wide lavender eyes that catches his glance.

"S-sasuke kun!" Hinata smiles amused watching him gazing at her, heavy lidded.

Sakura turns down towards him.

"I-is Sasuke kun awake?" Hinata asks in confusion watching him eyes fixed at her.

"Um!" Sasuke makes a sound closing his lids back while he turns his head straight. "Am tired of this salty water." He speaks with his deep voice.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura speaks in joy. "You are awake!"

"I-I will go inform N-naruto kun" Hinata quickly puts the takeaway boxes to leave when Sasuke turns towards her again.

"I am hungry!" His voice trembles.

"Ua, hai!" Hinata turns back to unpack the lunch boxes.

"I will inform Naruto." Sakura rushes.

Hinata neatly takes out Gyudon (Beef Bowl) and places it on the table. Then she helps Sasuke stay up and places few cushions behind him for support. She hands over some Miso soup to start with.

"Teme!" Naruto shouts from the door

Sasuke raises his eyebrows, "Naruto you dimwit." Sasuke's voice still trembles.

"Last night! Could! Have! Been! The last night! Of our lives tebayo!" Naruto slowly approaches, his eyebrows raised, his teeth gritted with each words and precise tune.

"Hmm" Sasuke looks towards his feet.

"Hmm!" Is that all you gotta say teme? Naruto shouts in rage twitching his eyes.

"Sit you dope. You are only wasting your energy."

"Na!" Naruto sits on a chair annoyed but knowing it's useless to discuss on it.

"Did you have your lunch?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Ya Hinata had brought some." Naruto replies.

"Ah! S-sakura chan your l-lunch will get cold."

"Right, thanks Hinata" Sakura approaches to grab her box.

"And did you have your lunch?" Sasuke asks again sipping his soup.

"Yes, yes I did! I had my lunch as I said!" Naruto replies annoyed.

"Not you, fool!" Sasuke shouts weakly squeezing his eyes.

After few seconds of awkward silence, he turns towards Hinata.

Hinata stares at him and smiles. "Um" she lies. Switches the empty bowl from his hands with Gyudon.

"Eat your lunch!" He says again.

"T-this is for you" She offers him the bowl. She regrets saying this, she should have said she already did, but that would be a second lie. Actually she was not even hungry.

"Hinata! Let's share this. It's enough for the both of us." Sakura offers hers, smiling attractively.

"If you guys don't want to eat your lunch, remember where I am."

"Shut up! Naruto!" Sakura yells.

.

.

It's almost dusk. Things are much better now. Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka and the friends have come to visit the two and gone back home. Naruto is discharged while Sasuke has a night more to stay. Naruto always heals quicker. However, he insisted to stay with Sasuke that night. Sasuke walks around the room and does his stuffs, little workouts to be precise. Naruto had gone back home to change his clothes. He brings some spare for Sasuke as well. A nurse comes on a routine round and checks Sasuke's improvement.

"It's getting well now. You could have drained all of your chakra and even life force." She explains.

"How's that possible? He didn't even complete his Susanoo! That couldn't have drained his chakra for god sake let alone his life force." Naruto exclaims.

"Sasuke kun was intoxicated and unaware. He wasn't using them wisely. The alcohol and his rage was doing self-harm to him draining his chakra in random patterns."

Naruto rolls his eyes towards Sasuke while his head fixed towards her to listen. Sasuke stays normal, his face plain.

"O well! Everything is fine now. So, its tonight and you guys are back home, good and dandy." She smiles, "O ya suminasai Naruto kun, Sasuke kun " And she leaves.

 _End of chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Everyone including Neji and Lee are in Uchiha district. They wanted to check on Sasuke's house, the damages. The house is pretty bad. A part of which is completely rumbled and the rest is badly affected. Sasuke, who has always cherished his home and personal belongings has to see them broken or ripped.

"I can imagine what caused this destruction." Shikamaru claims.

"You are right!" A voice from behind.

Everyone turns towards the source of the sound.

"Kakashi sensai!" (Everyone)

"Hun! When did you come?" Ino asks.

"I came earlier to see the damages. Most of them are from Susanoo's arrow and Rasin suriken. Luckily, every other houses are spared"

"Hmm." Shikamaru tugs his lips.

"We need to do something. Kakashi sensai." Choji speaks feeling sorry for Sasuke.

"Yes" The union agrees.

"You guys are right. If we can, we need to rebuild this house before Sasuke sees it. Besides, his family and his clan is like his soul. He is very attached and proud of every aspects of it. It's like making a fake home and putting Uchiha symbol just to convince him. Which is as it sounds, lame and senseless"

"But Kakashi sensai, there must be something we can do!" Lee asks in curiosity.

"Kakashi sensai! There is one thing we can do."

"What is that Neji?"

"We can bring in some stuffs that we have at our home."

"Hun! But that would just be like what Kakashi sensai said! Putting fake home with Uchiha symbol to convince him." Sakura speaks little annoyed.

"Oh, I mean they are not ours. They are his stuffs"

It instantly shocks everybody. Hinata looks at Neji and lowers her lids like she is thinking on it.

"Hinata sama, why don't you tell them we have a store room filled with Sasuke's stuffs."

As if Neji couldn't have made this any worse. Everyone now seems completely lost and puzzled.

"I will explain it later, shall we go get those stuffs from across? Let's go Hinata sama" Neji leads, asking others to follow him.

Everyone is not only puzzled but also little...paused.

"L-let's go, K-kakashi sensai, Sakura chan, Kiba kun..." Hinata tries to do the same.

"Let's go" Kakashi lets the two lead him and so does the rest.

.

.

Back in the Hospital, Sasuke and Naruto are enjoying their dinner. Sasuke is eating on his bed while Naruto in on a chair. Sasuke rests his chopstick on his bowl.

"Naruto!"..

"Hun" (busy munching)

"Thank you!... You saved my life... You saved my life just like in our movie!"

"Hun!" Naruto looks at Sasuke, skeptical for a while, and the two laugh.

"I know am a hero alright. And my dad would be proud of me just like in the movie too, had he not travelled abroad."

"Does that mean am a villain lost in some hideouts?" Sasuke asks with humor.

Both of them stare at each other and burst in laugh again.

After a moment of silence.

"Sasuke!..."(pause for a while and looks at Sasuke with curious and sad look).

Sasuke can tell something serious is coming.

"How bad is this nightmare of yours?" Naruto asks with a serious voice. "It haunts you since we were young. But this time, you were too vulnerable."

"Hmm..." Sasuke leans back against his cushions, pauses, "It's very dark and cold in there." He shuts his lids while he speaks.

Saying this, Naruto could feel a melancholy tone which was deeply rooted inside him.

.

.

At Hinata's home, Hinata slides a locked door and explains that everything there belongs to him. Hearing this, everybody gets overwhelmed to see the stuffs there was in that room. But this room had seemed to be closed for hundreds of years. It is too dusty. No one bothered to open it before.

Sakura approaches to what looks like a photo frame. She picks it up and wipes the thick dust over it. It is of younger Sasuke and his brother Itachi. Then everybody hovers around, finds out furniture, toys, photos, everything that is needed for a room. They look a bit antique but they belong to Sasuke so he would love them.

"Guys, plenty of works to do." Kakashi alerts all from surprise. "let's take these out in the front yard first, then we need to clean them all, then transport them to Sasuke's Ho..."

"Exactly! Like if there is any Home." Shino speaks with a depressed tone that he has.

A moment of silence.

"Someone call Yamato sensai!" Kiba suddenly yells like a soprano.

"Yes, I will bring Yamato sensai in no time." Lee gets hyper active to leave when suddenly a grab on his shoulder stops him. He turns behind to see Sai with a warm smile.

"Don't bother Lee kun." Sai draws a big hawk and flies over the house.

Hinata and Sakura smile as Ino whispers, "that's my man"

Kakashi could have brought him by his car or just called on his cellphone but hawk seemed more convenient.

 _End of chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Yamato repairs the house in little time that he needs. They have also shifted the broken and useless stuffs from the house. It is midnight and the weather is not supporting them.

"It is depressingly cold today." Choji complains.

"Ya because it rained the whole day" Neji replies.

They can't hold it for long and decide to rest at Hinata's home.

"Can we all fit into your home, Hinata?" Choji asks again.

"Home! It's a palace! Hyuuga's palace" Kiba replies.

"N-not really." Hinata mumbles with embarrassment.

.

There is a huge yard in front of Hyuuga compound. Little they knew that it is more beautiful at the back. In fact, the front is just a section of the whole property. The house has different sections and chambers for different purpose, be it a meeting hall, dinner hall, private dining, praying hall, celebration hall, training hall. In the middle is a big square yard. Around the yard is an artificial pond surrounding it. It has some water lily and lotus, giving it a natural feel. The pond has little bridges to walk across. In the middle of the square are some Sakura trees. Hinata and Neji train in this square as she prefers this over the training hall.

Hiashi Hyuuga steps out to check on the noise.

"Hello Father." Hinata greets with respect.

"Hinata" He smiles at her and welcomes everyone to his house. He leaves back to his chamber asking them to feel comfortable and like home.

Everyone greets him back with gratitude.

All of them could rest in their personal chambers but they prefer to share with friends. Hinata invites Sakura and Ino to her room. Sai joins Choji and Shikamaru . Shino and Kiba rest together. And Lee rests at Neji's room. Kakashi and Yamato drive back to their home as they need to go to their office the next day.

"Your house is beautiful Hinata." Ino express with delight.

"And your room too." Sakura adds more.

"Thank you Ino san, Sakura san."

Hinata's room has grey walls with a hint of pink in it. Behind her bed is a huge Hyuuga symbol crafted on the wall. The floor is covered with luxurious cream rug. She has a big window with beautiful purple and lavender curtains that flow perfectly on the floor. She has decorated one of her walls with the pictures of her friends and family. Sakura and Ino browses at those pictures of her childhood. They could find themselves and their classmates in some of those pictures. She also has a small fish bowl by the side of her bed. Exhausted and sleepy, they all lay on her huge bed.

.

.

.

8 am, it is a beautiful bright morning. Everyone had finished their breakfast as Hinata had insisted and now ready to continue from where they had left last night.

It is rather a humorous scene as they are transporting the items like an army of ants.

"Na! What the hell are you guys doing?" Naruto shouts from a distance.

They halt quickly and look for the source. They could see Naruto and Sasuke approaching.

"What do we do now?" Lee panics.

"There isn't much we can do. Let's wait for them now." Shikamaru suggests.

"What's up guys?" Naruto speaks.

After some moments of greetings and welcomes, Sasuke inquires "so what was this all about?"

"Ah Sasuke, we planned to rebuild your house before you come but things didn't go well so we are doing it now." Choji spits it all.

"Rebuild! Ah, I destroyed my home." Sasuke sounds disappointed.

"Don't be sad Sasuke kun. These are your own personal belongings that we are shifting from Hinata's home." Lee encourages

"My belongings! Why would my belongings be at Hinata's house?"

"Sasuke, can we discuss on it later? We need to shift these first."

"Ah, Neji is right Sasuke." Naruto speaks smiling. He pauses for a moment, "but, couldn't you have just hired a truck?" He asks.

An awkward silence.

"Ah right, there was no need, um.. we will bring these stuffs there in no time." Says Shikamaru while he smiles scratching his head.

No one thought of hiring a truck. It is embarrassing to admit.

.

It took less than an hour to transport the heavy furniture. Now they just needed to shift the small items. They decide to shift the furniture inside his room so to make it easier to place the small ones later. Sasuke and Naruto help a bit too. Sasuke could see the Uchiha symbol on every furniture. They are old fashioned but he can tell they are his. He is clueless.

"Guys!" (Someone shouts from the front yard)

"Gai sensai's car!" Lee shouts.

"Your parents have been searching for you guys. They burst my phone with calls looking for you all. Kakashi told me where you are. They said you guys aren't home properly since you came back!"

.

"See you guys later Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata!"

"Guess I should come too. Dad might come home tonight. I need to tidy my house." Naruto joins the rest.

 _End of chapter 8_

...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Neji and Hinata help Sasuke shift the furniture.

"Hinata sama! We should be going too."

"Hai, nishan"

"Sorry Sasuke, I must go to train Hanabi sama now. But.." He turns towards Hinata "you can still stay and help him."

"I got it. It's okay" Sasuke replies.

"I will q-quickly arrange these s-stuffs while you rest, S-Sasuke kun" Hinata insists.

Neji leaves.

Sasuke sits on his bed. "Hinata! How are these things at your house?"

Hinata stays quiet for a while, "I-don't know much Sasuke kun. They h-have been there since I r-remember" Hinata replies nervously while she unpacks the stuffs, "t-they might just be some spare of your clan's f-furniture that dad wanted to c-collect." She adds smiling.

Hinata fixes his bed perfectly and lets him rest while she organizes other stuffs. To his surprise, she does it like she knows where they were supposed to be. This is the first time she had come to his room. In fact, this is the first time any girl had come to his room. Sasuke begins to get a familiar feelings. The smell of her hair, her hovering around the room, the furniture and stuffs. He wasn't able to tell how, but nothing is new to him. In fact, these are truly his belongings. He feels nostalgic.

"L-let me leave for now S-sasuke kun. I will bring some lunch for you and the remaining stuffs later."

For some reasons, Sasuke doesn't want to say anything. He stays dumb glaring at his toes.

"S-sasuke kun!"

Sasuke turns to looks at her big lavender eyes that speak for themselves."

"D-do you like a f-fish bowl?" Hinata asks.

"Hun!" Smiles "Yes, I love a fish bowl."

.

.

Later in the day, Hinata brings in some Karage with steamed rice and vegetables. She adds Miso soup and some green tea for drink. Sasuke is tiding around the house.

"S-sasuke kun, I b-brought your lunch."

"Hun! I thought you would bring a fish bowl."

"Ah! No, I mean… a r-real fish bowl." She giggles.

S-sasuke gazes at her smile. It is as if he just can't get enough of her sight.

 _What is happening to me? Am I getting too dramatic like in the movies?_ He thinks.

Hinata cleans a table and places the food. "L-let me go bring the other s-stuffs while you eat." Hinata says as she leaves.

.

.

(Knock on the door) "Hinata nishama!"

"C-come in Hanabi."

"Hun! What are you doing?"

"I-I am shifting this fish t-to Sasuke kun's room, Hanabi."

"But why? I know you feel sorry for him but you don't need to give your belongings to decorate his home!" Hanabi sounds angry. "I don't like how you give your things to people. Nishama, you can buy a new one for him."

Hinata looks at Hanabi who has folded her hands in frustration. Hinata smiles and grabs her hand.

"Hanabi" Hinata softly pulls her hand asking her to sit on the bed. Hanabi sits near her still timid in anger. She turns to see a faint smile on Hinata's face.

"T-this bowl is not mine. I-it belongs to S-Sasuke kun."

Hanabi gives the confused expression.

"I am s-shifting his belongings to his h-home, can you h-help with these? I will t-tell you about it t-tonight."

"Does that mean you will tell me a bed time story after so long?"

"Yes." Hinata smiles.

"Does that mean I will sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes." Hinata giggles.

"yeeeiiiiiii!"

.

.

(Back at Naruto's home)

"Ta daima!" (I am home!)

"Welcome home, dad!"

.

.

Naruto and Minato is dining in together after long.

"So, how did the shoot go, Naruto?"

"It was cool, you left way before the last fight. The last fighting scenes were intense, some of us got injured too."

"Hmm, and, what happened at Sasuke's home?" Minato inquires eating his dinner.

"Hun! How did you know?"

Minato smiles, "You know I meet the Hokage before I meet anyone else right?"

"Ya ya, you report her and she reports you."

"Haha, it's our job Naruto. So tell me!"

"Well..Ya, his nightmare caught him bad this time."

"Hmm. Am glad both of you are fine."

After a moment, "Dad, what happened to the Uchiha clan?"

Minato looks at his son. He notices a pain in his eyes. Naruto must have seen a real fear, or pain recently. Minato sips his water as he prepares to talk.

"Naruto, you are a big guy now. I can see my son growing up to be as sensible and responsible as your mother and I had dreamed."

Naruto concentrates on his dad with the outmost interest as he knows he is going to say something important.

 _End of chapter 9_

...


	10. Konoha's foundation

_Chapter 10_

"Before I tell you anything, let me tell you a bit about Konoha's foundation. You see, our first Hokage, The Second and Uchiha Madara had designed the infrastructure of this village with a very careful analysis. Every clans that allied had their own significance. You can see that Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans are located together with their symbols engraved on their memorial which commemorates the pact that they work together to protect each other and Konoha."

"I know dad." Naruto replies in support.

Minato collects the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. Naruto wipes the table and resets the table mats.

"And?" Naruto asks.

"And there was Uchiha. Uchiha was known as one of the most powerful clan. They had a reputation for their powerful Kekkei Genkai. But they also had records for over the top behavior within or with other clans sometimes and they were battle oriented. Uchiha Madara was well aware of it. Hence, Madara, the First and The Second made a perfect town plan. He placed Uchiha and Hyuuga together and side by side in the village.

"Hyuuga?!" Naruto widens his eyes in surprise.

"Yes! Hyuuga was also one of the most powerful clan in the village. They also possessed Kekkei Genkai, they had absolute defense. The difference was that they were one of the noblest. If Uchiha were to break out for battle or any such trouble, Hyuuga were perfect to defend beforehand. These two clans were a perfect Yin and Yang.

"Wow! And?"

"And it worked! It worked more than they had expected. The Uchiha were highly influenced by the Hyuuga. The two clans even allied with each other. They also offered to serve Khonoha as a security force. They even offered their best shinobis to protect the village. Their best shinobis, Uchiha Sisui and Uchiha Itachi."

.

.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Hanabi asks in surprise. (At Hinata's room)

"Um, there are few c-childhood memories I can still r-remember. But dad u-used to tell me most of them. Itachi nisan used to t-take us for fishing and t-teach us how to catch them. I-Itachi nisan also used to b-bring Sasuke kun here to play and sometimes, he used to come here to invite me. S-Sasuke kun often used to forget h-his toys here."

"Aww, Hinata nishama! How were you when you were a little girl?"

Hinata smiles, "I was j-just like you H-Hanabi." She fixes the fringe of the little one and continues. "One day S-Sasuke kun caught a g-gold fish. We w-were so happy. But didn't k-know where to put it. L-later Itachi nisan brought a f-fish bowl for it. That's the fish b-bowl we gave him t-today."

Suddenly a knock on the door. Hanabi rushes to open.

"Father" she greets in pleasure.

"Hello father" Hinata greets with a smile.

"My little princesses, you are good?"

"Yes father, p-please come inside."

"It's okay, I just wanted to check on you two. Don't stay till late." Leaves with a smile.

"Ok, Goodnight father."

"Sleep with angels my little girls." He wishes while walking.

Hanabi closes the door. "Father cares for us so much. Anyway, and?"

"And? Ah, I will t-tell you some other day H-Hanabi. Come here." Hinata raises her blanket. Hanabi rushes to cuddle with her sister.

"Goodnight Hinata nishama."

"Sleep with angels, Hanabi."

.

.

"So dad, tell me more about Itachi and Sisui."

"Itachi was 7 when Sasuke was born and Sisui was Itachi's best friend. Actually he was like Itachi's eldier brother. Sisui was very fascinated by the love between Itachi and Sasuke. Because Itachi had loved Sasuke more than anything else in this world. Itachi was already an Anbu captain when he was only 13. Sisui and Itachi were also the strongest of their clan and both were peace lovers."

"I really feel bad that such great clan got destroyed claiming the lives of such Shinobis. And that too due to some stupid plague. How did Sasuke not get sick dad? And how did it not spread outside Uchiha district?"

"Too many questions Naruto! Let's sleep for tonight am a little tired too." Falls on his bed. Naruto lies beside him.

"Dad!"

"Hmm?"

"I am proud to be your son."

"Hun!"

"I know that you were offered a Hokage's position, but you chose to stay away and protect the village from outside."

"And you are a very nice son of mine. I know I will never be able to give you the time you deserve, but I will always be protecting you, Naruto. Sleep now."

.

.

(Sasuke's house)  
Sasuke doesn't want to sleep. He doesn't want to see the nightmare. But he is given some medications which will help him fall into deep sleep and hence not dream at all. Before he has his medication, he looks at a photo that Hinata had placed on his table. "Goodnight nishan" he slides his thumb on Itachi's photo. He misses him pretty bad.

 _End of chapter 10_

...


	11. The Vacation

_Chapter 11_

It has been over a month since they had come to Konoha. Before Minato travelled back, he often used to invite Sasuke over lunch or dinner.

Meanwhile, Sakura works back in the hospital. Hinata volunteers in the administration at her father's company. Ino and Sai give their time in the art gallery. Shino and Kiba volunteer in the animal hospital. Shikamaru looks after the Konoha library and Choji helps his father's business. Sasuke and Naruto have given their time in the Department of Konoha Security.

They are only volunteers for the time being, since the vacation plan is at halt.

Shikamaru decides to gather the group again on the bridge to discuss the plan that they wanted to do since. The sun is golden and just about to set. The meeting is short and fruitful this time. These friends actually come up with a plan. They decide to go to Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) for vacation. Mizu no Kuni is also famous for tourism due to its beautiful islands, beaches, lakes and other landmarks.

.

.

.

Next day, Tsunade summons Sakura and Naruto.

"What is it, Tsunade baa san?" Naruto asks being impatient as soon as they enter.

"Naruto! Sakura! I heard you and your friends have decided to go on a vacation."

"Ya! You heard it right baa san. Hehe" Naruto replies.

"Well, then, I want you guys to be careful with Sasuke."

"Careful with Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"That guy will complete his medications soon. We can't give him more since that pills actually make him temporary brain dead."

The two widen their eyes with a bit of disgust.

"We had to do it because his mental health is getting worse. So it is very good that you guys decided to go for a trip. It might relax his mind too. But I want you all to make sure he doesn't harm himself or anyone."

"That is not a problem, Tsunade baa san." Naruto claims seriously.

"I know. And that is why I called you here. Because you three have been a team when you were young. If in case of any mishap like last time, I want you two to work together."

"We two?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, you two. Remember, this is an Uchiha you are dealing with. He is your friend, but he is one of the strongest shinobi. Right now, he needs your help.

"Is he really that ill?" Naruto's gaze pointed sharply at Tsunade.

"He...well, we might have to keep him in psychiatric camp if he doesn't improve."

"What!" Both of them aghast.

"Yes, he can be fetal for himself and the rest." Tsunade says with a little sad expression.

"I make sure that day never comes, Tsunade baa san."

Tsunade glairs at Naruto as he sounds determined.

.

They pack their bags, leaving Neji, Lee and Tenten behind for these three have their own plans. The rest, take a flight to the country.

.

.

It takes a good couple of hours to reach the main port. Then, they take a yacht to the island. It's a very beautiful land, one of many in the nation. Good thing about this nation is that they are out of the most political affairs and their economy relay on tourism. This means they have the best things to offer for tourists. Tourists could rent individual islands for themselves. The islands have their own echo system and the nation prefer to leave it uninfluenced. The most famous islands are the ones with beautiful beaches and Jungles. Naruto and friends had booked for one of the best.

"Wooow! Look at this place!" Ino widens her eyes in glee.

"Yes, guys this is heaven or what!" Kiba shouts.

"Let's go!" Naruto screams in joy.

They walk away from the beach towards what looks like a group of small cottages. These cottages are built on a pond. The pond is only about 10 feet deep with clear water. They can vividly see the sand and colorful stones inside it. There is a big wooden bridge leading towards these small cottages. If we look from above, this bridge would look like a tree trunk and the cottages like its fruits. There are 7 small cottages one of which is bigger than the rest and small bridges connect these cottages with the main. The big one is the kitchen. There are hammocks and chairs outside the pond.

They all look at each other, smile and run to choose their cottages. Hinata is left behind as she is usually calm in these cases. So is Sasuke, he never falls for these sorts of competitions. Hinata widens her eyes in joy and awe. Sasuke is smiling looking at his friends, turns towards Hinata and smiles more.

"Let's go" Sasuke mildly chuckles.

"Hun! Ya" Hinata chuckles.

Naruto picks the first cottage from the main bridge. First cottages has the best view of the beach. Ino and Sai get the other first, Kiba chooses next to Naruto, then the rest choose correspondingly. Hinata and Sasuke get the remaining two, which are also the last from the main bridge that have the forest views instead.

.

It's about dusk. The group has unpacked their luggage, set their rooms, swam in the pond. They are now smoking BBQ by the beach. Sakura squeezes some lemons while Hinata finely chops some mint leaves for the refreshment drink. Ino is helping Sai prepare some salad. Naruto and Sasuke are busy making BBQ. Shikamaru and Choji are slicing meat. Kiba and Shino are setting the table.

"What happens if we get out of these food stock?" Choji asks.

"Then we will inform the managers to restock them! That's the convenience of a resort island." Naruto replies.

"Don't worry Choji, even if we don't inform the managers, we can always hunt or fish around for food." Kiba adds and laughs about it.

.

After they finish their dinner, Ino and Sai go to rest on a hammock. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba has gone on top of a cliff with some bottles of sake. Hinata and Sakura go back to their cottage to rest. Naruto and Sasuke stay by the embers.

.End of Chapter 11

….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Its dawn of possibly a fine day. A warm orange hue scatter over the horizon whispering that the sun would rise soon. The ocean has colorful shimmer like scattered crystals all over it. The synchronized sound of the waves and birds reverberate like a beautiful symphony. Hinata feels cool breeze with her silky hair teasing her shoulders. She has always liked this feel... being with herself... getting lost in this tranquility of nature. She decides to surf around the woods. Sakura is up too. Last night, the two had slept the earliest. She notices Hinata just leaving the bridge.

"Hinata! What you up to?"

"Ohaio S-Sakura san. Isn't this a b-beautiful morning? And e-everyone is m-missing it now." She smiles.

"Ya puff! These people slept late, wake up late!"

"Am g-going to the w-woods. You w-wanna come?"

"Hun! Nah you go ahead, Hinata. I will make some breakfast."

"Ok, see y-you later." The forest is different in its vegetation, it is rich with even, dense, temperate rain-forest. The hiking trail goes right from the middle of the avenue and is perfect for the nature surfers. Hinata silently sings to herself as she walks in bliss. She has been following the beautiful noise of what sounds like a waterfall. Finally she sees the one. It is indeed a waterfall located in a gorge that seemes to be stretched into the ocean. It feels like the water would gracefully fall from the lap of the cliff just to loose herself into the depth of the ocean. Hinata gazes at this rather mesmerizing site for awkwardly long like she is falling into its spell...she smiles as she takes off her clothes and dives into the water. She could see the water swash of the fall that is gradually getting softer the deeper she goes. She activates her Byakungan to get more vivid vision. She tries to dig in deeper when something suddenly grasps her from behind. She panics and with her activated Byakungan, instantly releases her Gentle Fist. The grasp loosens as she realizes that thunderstruck her. Her heart pounding to see Sasuke painfully gazing into her eyes.

Sasuke could feel an intense thrust into his heart, a pain which is strangely familiar to his senses. A bubble of blood pops out to his mouth as he starts to fall apart. She immediately reaches for his hand and pulls him to the surface.

.

"S-Sasuke kun!" She cries out as Sasuke stares half lidded. He feels numb, his heart refusing to beat at its normal pace. Hinata immediately activates her Byakungan again to see the spot. She sees one of his chakra pathway system to his heart being disrupted. She quickly releases another gentle fist to unblock the path. She grabs her stole and wraps around him letting him to lie on her arms. Sasuke slowly raises his lids as he begins to gain his senses back, his senses back to find himself in her arms. Her wet black hair dripping onto his skin, her beautiful long neck that ends on her glorious collarbone. Her soft but tight grasp around him. He casts his soft gazes on her from the back of his wet fringe, his dark onyx eyes that's fixed into her lavender. A voice of inner self tells him that this feel is amusing, this feel is warm, this feel is..safe?

"Sasuke!" She hisses as a tear rolls down her cheeks but she is determined not to blink, she wants to make sure his eyes are actually having a vision, that he is awake.

 _Sasuke! Did I just hear that? And where is kun! She forgot to add Kun to Sasuke?_ He thinks.

Sasuke shakes, tries to hold himself while he rises to sit. He drags himself a little backward to lean against a tree. He rests his elbow on one of his knee that he folds up for support. He opens his lips barely apart to breathe in some extra air, stares back at Hinata who is still eyes fixed at him. He could tell that she is awfully sorry.

"A-are you okay?" She manages to speak.

Sasuke places his hand on his heart to soothe. "What the hell were you doing in that deep?" His hoarse voice demands.

"I-I was just!" Narrows her eyes "I was just" stares suspiciously, "t-trying to see h-how deep the water is?" "But what were...!" She decides to stop there.

Sasuke leans his head on his side against the tree. "And you didn't come out forever! I thought you..." He pauses _Ah this was such a foolish of me,_ _I made myself look like an idiot in front of this girl_. He side stares at her.

A few minutes or so passes by while Hinata patiently waits for his response. She jolts upon realizing that she is only in her two-piece. She suddenly blushes and rushes back to get her maxi. He gets up to walk still soothing his heart. Hinata follows him back to their spot.

 _Was he..stalking?_ She thinks, "H-how did you c-come here?" She asks.

"I was on that cliff before you came...woke up early." He still sounds hoarse. Sasuke had finished his medications which used to get him comatose through the earlier nights.

.

.

Heading back to the cottage, they see Naruto, Ino and Sai having their breakfast.

"Oi Sasuke, Hinata! Where had you been so early?" Asks the blonde.

Both approach in silence. "Hun! Where did you get that stole from? And! Why are you guys soaked! Are you okay?" Naruto fires his questions one after another.

Too many questions for Sasuke to care, he walks towards a hammock. "By the way, the White-eye princess almost beat me to death with her Gentle Fist!" He speaks out of a blue as he jumps onto his hammock.

"What!" the trio turn towards a flushed Hinata.

"N-no, it's not t-true, I-I didn't mean t-to."

"You didn't mean to beat an Uchiha to death tebayo!?" Naruto amplifies.

"Who didn't mean to beat and Uchiha to death?" Shikamaru steps out of the kitchen.

Hinata gets completely awkward. "L-let me go dry my clothes." She rushes to her cottage.

Naruto is keen to know more but he finds Sasuke fall asleep on his hammock. Shikamaru takes his tea and goes back to his cottage, still too sleepy to bother. This looks like a perfectly beautiful lazy day after all.

.

 _(Finish your food, Sasuke..! kassan(mother) look at me.. (giggles)! Nishan take me with you today! Giggles! Aww kawai(pretty) nee! (Giggles)! Have fun, Sasuke! Khassan! Toushan(father)! (Screams)! Am sorry! Cries...(whispers)-Please come back!)_

Sasuke rises his lids grasping some air. He has been asleep on the hammock for a while now. He turns his head around to find no one. The spot is dead. He rolls aside to get off the hammock. He browses around briefly again. _Seriously!_ He thinks. A Smokey vermilion appears on his eyes, these Sharingans are not very good at sensing locations, he is not sensory but he can now easily sense some chakras. _Right!_ He thinks. Hinata has taken them all to the same waterfall to enjoy. He is not going to bother getting back there this same day. He heads for a jetty that he just found with those eyes instead...he heads for fishing.

.End of chapter 12

…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's a fine night. The crescent moon has given an opportunity to see plenty of stars above head, the breeze is cool, the sand warm and the waves consistent. They have eaten the sea food that Sasuke had caught earlier. They have set a bonfire near the beach. The sake team sits around the fire, Ino and Sai are included this night. The rest lay on the sand about some distance away. These four are quietly glaring at the stars above, hearing the faint chats of the group, Kiba's laughs, Shikamaru's speeches and the sake tosses. Naruto and Sakura need to keep Sasuke away from it, secretly that is, Sasuke just doesn't feel like drinking this night and Hinata, she has a mission to accomplish.

Meanwhile, Sasuke goes back to his cottage to grab his jumper.

"N-Naruto Kun!" Hinata rises up to sit. "Would you l-like to take a walk with me?" She suddenly asks.

"Hun! You wanna take a walk?" Naruto asks staring at her and turns towards Sakura.

"Ah, you guys can go ahead." Says Sakura.

"Um, Ya." Naruto leaves with Hinata.

As Sasuke comes back, he doesn't find the two. He hovers his eyes around.

"Uh Sasuke kun, Naruto and Hinata have gone for a walk. I thought I would stay"

He stands for a while still hovering around and sits besides her, putting his jumper on.

"Are you feeling so cold, Sasuke kun."

"Am fine." He replies.

.

"The warm s-sand under your f-feet feels good, isn't it, Naruto kun." Hinata speaks while walking.

"Hinata! Can I ask you something?"

"Hun! Hai."

"Why did you ask me for a walk?"

"Hun! Gomen, N-Naruto kun. I didn't mean to u-upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Hinata." He smiles. "Well there is one thing I really wanted to ask you."

"W-what is it? Naruto kun?"

"How well do you know Sasuke?"

Hinata stares at him for his sudden inquiry, "S-Sasuke kun! Well, he and I g-grew up in the n-neighborhood. I-I know he is a s-strong shinobi and a good human.".. She pauses "But why d-did you ask?"

"So, you must know he is getting weak too then? Weak in here" Naruto points at his heart.

Hinata halts with a surprise.

"Tsunade baa san said to us. If he doesn't improve, he might have to stay in a psychiatric camp."

"Psychiatric camp!"

"Yes, the reason why I said this to you is because my dad told me that Uchiha and Hyuuga had a good bond earlier. For some reasons, you and Sasuke are so alike too, in ridiculously many ways, yet quite the opposite. My dad also told me that Uchiha and Hyuuga were a perfect yin and yang. If you would have understood this, then you wouldn't have taken me for a walk just because Sakura san wanted you to do so."

Hinata jolts and gets embarrassed on Naruto's findings.

"I-I understand S-Sasuke K-Kun is h-having a b-bad t-time. And t-there i-is a r-reason w-why I m-must s-stay away f-from him. S-Sakura chan i-is a b-beautiful and n-nice l-lady. I-If S-Sasuke kun w-would see t-that, b-both of t-them w-will be h-happy."

Naruto realizes that Hinata's speech is more disrupted than usual. He continues to walk letting her to ease a bit. But he wants to know what she meant by saying there is a reason why she must stay away from him.

"Hinata! Sasuke is my best friend. I will always want the best for him too. Is there anything you need to tell me about Sasuke and the Uchiha?"

Hinata stays silent for a while. "Um.. S-Sasuke kun had s-stayed in our house for s-some time. Then f-father let him go back to Uchiha d-dsistrict. S-Sasuke kun doesn't have any memory of it and father s-says he is good this w-way."

"That's the reason why you had Sasuke's stuffs at your home." Politely asks Naruto.

"Yes." Hinata replies tucking her lips, her eyes lowered.

"Hmm. I think Sasuke does have some memories alter all. And they haunt him at night!"

Hinata rises her lids to look at Naruto then lowers them back.

Naruto stays quiet for a while. "O well, guess we should go back now. Hope they are going well in there." He says.

.

Sakura is alone in the spot. Hinata and Naruto approach towards her.

"Where is Sasuke? Sakura san?" Asks Naruto.

"He left back to his cottage, didn't stay more than few minutes." Sakura looks disappointed.

Hinata goes to comfort her. Naruto sits down with a sigh.

After a minute of silence, "You know you can take a bull near the pond, but you cannot make him drink the water if he doesn't want." Naruto turns at Sakura, finds the two staring at him.

"I know Sasuke. If anything is to happen to you tomorrow, he sure will come to rescue you. I know he will." Naruto adds.

Sakura stays quiet for a while. "What if anything is to happen to Hinata and me, and he will have to choose to rescue either one of us?" Hinata gets little shocked as Sakura asks in frustration.

Naruto remains silent for a while. "Then I will help him rescue the other." He gives his funny laugh.

"Ah you idiot!" Sakura yells, throws a smack on his head.

"Ittteee..tebayooo!"

End of chapter 13

…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cold windy morning. Hinata wraps her stall and gets out of her cottage. She meets Sasuke standing on the bridge glaring at the forest.

"Ohaio, S-Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke turns towards her. "Hyuuga, you had fun last night?"

"Uh..Yes, and y-you?" She asks softly.

He stares at her for a while with one eye behind his fringes, plain expression, "Plenty", gives a weird smile and walks away.

Unsure of what he meant, Hinata watches him walk. She goes to the kitchen and brews some coffee. Sasuke lies on his hammock, facing the sky, one of his arms rested over his eyes to cover.

"Coffee?" Hinata asks from the kitchen window. He remains still. "Black!" He puffs a word "Strong!" He adds still rigid.

.

"S-Sasuke kun!" Hinata calls holding a mug.

Sasuke shifts his arm, turns towards her. He rolls from his hammock to sit. The sea breeze from behind her flows her black hair strands towards her face, her lavender eyes offer a perfect contrast to those strands. Her beautiful neck and those collarbones. She has put on a cotton shift cut dress that falls loose just above her knees. She always wears shuttle colors of linen, mostly hues of blue, and lavender. For the first time Sasuke is so observant. Coincidentally, Sasuke wears the same hues too. Perhaps because flashy colors usually tortures his eyes, eyes of the Uchihas. _Do they affect the Hyuuga eyes too!_ He thinks. By the time he realizes that he has been eyes gluing at hers, she lifts her hand slightly gesturing him to hold the mug. He stands tall, raises his hand but to her surprise, it reaches her cheeks instead. He smoothly slides his fingers to crease her strands from her face. "Call me Sasuke!" He whispers.

.

.

After a week of their vacation, they head back to Konoha.

For many reasons, Hinata wishes Sasuke to be less involved. It has started to get awkward and perplexing. The relationship between them had been unworried and natural since their childhood. They walk the same road home, they have been sharing formal talks in no sense otherwise. Pretty much everyone in the circle knows that this boy is comfortable around her since they remember. Not much of a topic occurred regarding them, they have never been passionate about it, and it has just been.. natural.

But Sakura, she expresses her absolute love for this Uchiha. She is gorgeous, she is tough, and she wishes to be noticed, to be acknowledged, to be accepted by him. What was possibly wrong with it? But she also overlooks the same feelings that Naruto has for her. She has emotionally walked the same path as Naruto yet she refuses to turn for him.

Naruto is the hero of their movie. Naruto is a son of The Yellow Flash. He is cheerful, he is caring and he is damn strong. He lets things go on its flow. And he is always the life of a group.

Sasuke... Sasuke is like water, unpredictable and unstable. He is cold yet refreshing, he is clear yet mysterious, and he is harsh yet pure. He has intensity, he has ultimate power. He is a proud bearer of Sharingan and his clan's symbol. But he has faded fractions of his life, and he is...lonely.

For now, things are different, things are getting gauche. Hinata somehow keeps crashing into this Uchiha and he seems to care about it which is so out of his character, he never used to bother much!

.

.

Back in Konoha, it's been a week since they have arrived. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are gone on a mission. There has been no unusual report on Sasuke's health so far. Previous teams of the academy are an individual squats now. They are no longer assisted by their sensai, they different comrades depending on the mission ranks. Sometimes they even go solo. They get their missions according to their battle specialties.

Back in Hyuuga house, Hiashi has travelled to neighboring village on his political missions. He has taken Hanabi to represent her the future successor. Hinata and Neji is left to look after the district. Neji and Hinata are training on their yard as usual. Hinata is equally competitive to him.

Hinata was never a weak person, in fact she might be equal or stronger than Neji himself. Her personality was not her weakness. Her choice of not hurting her comrades was not her weakness. She never craved for any position or competition. She was not unaware of her strength, and would use it should she require to save the things she valued. She valued her friends, she valued her family, and she valued her village. None of this would represent her as a weak shinobi.

Neji had always known this. He wanted to push Hinata just to see how far she could go. He and Hinata have been training since they were young and Neji has seen her strength.

This time Neji is extraordinarily persuading her to fight more. She attacks with her gentle fist, she fights with her eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms, one after another. Neji uses his absolute defense to save his chakra till the end, persuading her further. She finally uses the clan's advanced secret Step Twin Lion Fists. The blue chakra releases from both of her hands into exceptionally large guardian lion shaped shrouds. Neji get astonished by their sizes this time, he sees Hinata give her final blow before he rises his arms for defense.

End of chapter 14

…


	15. Better together

Chapter 15

Neji lowers his arms to unblock his sight, he sees Hinata staring at him. Her face exhausted, her lids heavy.

"Am sorry... nishan!" She faints. She could have had Neji dead had she not controlled it. She knew it. She felt disgusted just by thinking of using it. Releasing the Step Twin Lion Fist takes enormous amount of chakra, let alone controlling it in an instance. She had reached her limits.

.

.

Hinata was supposed to meet Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura by the river for fireworks. Sakura had insisted her to come. It was Sumidagawa Hanabi (biggest firework festival).

"Awww! Hinata really missed it." Sakura says admiring the fireworks. "I really wanted her to come though."

"She must have stayed with her family, they normally have their own celebrations during these festivals." Naruto adds.

Sasuke knows Hinata is not celebrating with her family, he saw them with the elders making their way out of the village, and she was not with them. _Hinata._

After some good moments of fireworks, they decide to go for dinner, except Sasuke. He plans to head home instead.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it's like the first time you are celebrating this festival in Konoha. You need to see the charm of this event." Naruto comments.

"Am sure I have seen it many times when I was young." Sasuke replies.

"Ya but it's different when we are adults now, Sasuke kun" Sakura comments again.

But he has made up his mind and usually the chances to change that is near to zero. He takes off for home.

He glairs at the ceiling lying on his bed, his wrists behind his head for support. Many thoughts linger his mind on this night. It was indeed like the first time he was celebrating Sumidagawa in Konoha. He did see it when he was younger, but that was it. For many years, he was recruited for a training at young age at Orochimaru's station which is located far away from Konoha. He used to visit Konoha once is a while to meet his friends and check upon his district.

He rolls on his side to ease. Glares at his belongings on the table. _My stuffs at Hinata's home!_ He suddenly remembers that Hinata didn't make it for the fireworks. _Did she go with her team instead?_ He brings his hands on his temple. _And why do I even care?_ He shuts his eyes for a while. _But why are my belongings at her place!_ He rises up to sit, he brings his legs on the floor still sitting on his bed. He supports his body on his hands lowering his head thinking. He suspiciously turns his head towards the fish bowl. He suddenly gets the feeling of nostalgia. Some fragments of memories, some voices, some laughter, none of which are clear but he can feel it's there. His head starts to hurt. He starts to get twitches into his heart. He could feel it coming, like in the dream. He stretches his hands to grab some water. _I can't live like this forever!_

.

4 am, Sasuke leaves his room. He couldn't sleep the whole night, he only waited for the sky to change its hues. He already feels weak but he heads towards the Hyuuga Street. He is not sure why but that is the only thing making sense to him right now. He passes through different streets, the avenues and heads straight towards her home. He even knows the navigation.

"Sasuke sama! You are here! Are you okay?" A helper asks anxiously at the main door.

"Is Hinata here?" His voice sounds weak.

"Uh hai!" She lowers her head "Please come with me" She directs him to a waiting room.

Sasuke sits on a low traditional cushion instead of the sofa, he needs an extra support. _Am I stupid or something! Why am I even here?_ He hovers his eyes around the room. _And why is everything so nostalgic to me!_ He shuts his eyes in annoyance. He stands up to head towards the door as he feels foolish to be there when suddenly, his path gets blocked by her. He gets surprised to see Hinata with the bandages on her eyes. He grabs the door for support as his feet trembles with weakness.

"Hinata!" He faintly speaks in surprise.

Hinata lifts her hand to find him, she could feel his weak chakra. Sasuke slightly leans forward for her hand to reach him. She softly touches his chest with her fingertips. Sasuke moves forward and grabs her hands fixed to his chest. He leans on the side of his door and rises his other hand to creases his thumb smoothly on her bandages. "Did you over do it?" He speaks in the softest voice.

He knows that this is the weakness of Doujutsu users. If it's overly done, they go blind for days or weeks. Sasuke had gone through it during Orochimaru's training.

"S-Sasuke kun!" She finally speaks. She lifts her other hand to feel his heart. "You a-are weak!" She pauses for a while, "a-are you okay?"

A moment passes by and they realize the awkward feel. Hinata removes her hands as Sasuke softens the grip. She awkwardly moves a little backward while Sasuke remains still.

"P-please take a s-sit", She requests biting her inner lips.

He stares for a while, tugs his lips, "you know why I am here?" He speaks with his deep voice.

She tugs her lips in, no words to say she has.

"I couldn't sleep last night..as usual" He moves back to the room, sits on the sofa, "like every other damn nights" grits his teeth. Pauses for a second and turns towards her who is standing still by the door, "is there something you can explain?"

Hinata jolts with the certain tone of his voice. He demands to hear something. She remains quiet.

"I know it's foolish for me to show up in here like this. But why are my belongings at your house? Why are those things more familiar to me? Why…is this place so familiar to me?" He hovers his eyes around again, "and that lady! She called me Sasuke sama like she knows me too well!" He lowers his head leaning both of his elbows on his knees for support, "and why are you so familiar to me?" His voice softens, "it can't just be because we are neighbors!" Looks at her again. She leans against the door. He lowers his head back, remains quiet for a while, "it's very dark in there, very cold. I hear echoes of voices, screams, growling. They attack me one after another and snatch the fragments of my soul from my body every time. I attack them back, I try to attack them all to finish them. But they don't stop. They always manage to hit on my heart instead, and I start to fall. Everything starts to engulf inside me and I fall, I fall into nothingness, a limbo, until something grabs my hand." He turns towards her again. Her bandages are soaked underneath her eyes.

Her fists are clinched tightly. She is listening to Uchiha Sasuke who is considered one of the strongest Shinobi alive, someone unbeatable. But he sounds defeated now. He sounds depressed.

Sasuke had never shared his nightmare with anyone else before. This is so not him but he knows what he did. He never mentioned pain, but she feels the agony. Her legs starts to tremble. She drops on her knees in despair.

Sasuke approaches near her, gets on his knees. She grabs both of his hands tightly, her bandages are completely soaked around her eyes, she lowers her head in frustration. "Is it too heavy for you to listen?" He asks softly bowing down to her level. He can tell that she knows something. She brings his hands close to her lips and kisses them. Sasuke unleashes his hand to crease her moist chicks, she leans her head forward towards his. Sasuke rests his forehead against hers as he closes his eyes in peace, they stay rigid for a while. "Sasuke" she hisses as she softly kisses his lips. He feels the smoothest thing he had ever imagined, the moisture of her inner lips that fills his. His heart starts to beat fast, as his senses melt. She smoothly pulls herself away but Sasuke digs his fingers underneath her hair and kisses her back. He pushes her against the door to kiss her intensely. They kiss for over a minute but Sasuke doesn't seem to get enough of her. She feels his chakra getting weaker. She pulls her lips, "you need a rest" she whispers. He remains still for a moment, kisses her forehead and they rise up. "Come" she grabs his hand as she leads him towards a guest room. Hinata is slow since she can't see but Sasuke knows the way too. She opens a door of one of the chamber, "its still dark. Get a good sleep" She leads him to a bed. Strangely, Sasuke doesn't feel any awkwardness, he rather feels nice. He lies on the bed as Hinata leaves him and heads to exit. She stands by the door for a while, thinks, and turns back as she feels him gazing at her. She closes the door from inside and goes towards him. She sits on the bed and lies beside him. Sasuke lifts his sheet for her. She gets in as he wraps his arms around her. She places her hand on his heart and her head near his chest.

"Is this awkward!" He speaks closing his eyes.

Hinata smiles, "sleep" she whispers kissing his chest.

End of chapter 15

…


End file.
